plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnifying Grass (PvZH)
225px |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Plant |flavor text = Zombies may appear closer than they are. |ability = When played: This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn.}} Magnifying Grass is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 for each sun the plant hero has made on the turn it is played. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and ability. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 Attack for each Sun you made this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Zombies may appear closer than they are. Strategies With Magnifying Grass is very devastating plant, but only if you make lots of sun every turn. Use this mostly to kill zombies annoying you that you can't destroy with tricks, because it only has 1 health unless you can buff its health. You should use this with sun-producing plants like , , or Metal Petal Sunflower. While this plant's potential strength increases more as you fight longer, don't hold onto it for too long, as the strength bonus eventually becomes unnecessary even in the late-game, unless it's a Wannabe Hero, another zombie buffed to the hills, or the zombie hero. Each Solar hero has their own effective way at using Magnifying Grass. Solar Flare can use Sunburn to make more sun faster, Wall-Knight can protect it with [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants, can freeze and bounce zombies to let Magnifying Grass hit, and Chompzilla can boost its health to make it survive longer, as well as make it to bonus attacks with or and buff when it is played. Against This plant can dish out a lot of damage to you since plants play after zombies play, which means your opponent can play it in an empty lane. If your opponent plays this when lots of sun has been made, you may lose quite easily. However, due to its pitiful health, you can use tricks to easily destroy it. Since it gets at least 4 strength due to its effect, Rocket Science always destroys it unless its strength has been dropped from Shrink Ray or 's ability. Bungee Plumber and Nibble are also cheap, yet effective choices. Conga Zombie is also able to destroy this plant with its ability unless Magnifying Grass' health has been boosted. Any offensive zombie can also work as it can both destroy Magnifying Grass in just one turn, as well as blocking its powerful attack. However, that zombie is most likely going to be destroyed unless it did a bonus attack or if it can't be hurt. Also, if it is protected by a Team-Up plant, Magnifying Grass can destroy the zombie unharmed. Due to this, it is recommended to save your tricks for this scenario. Gallery Magnifying_Grass_stats.png|Magnifying Grass's statistics HD Magnifying Grass(PvZH).png|HD Magnifying Grass MagnifingGrsCard.PNG|Card MagnifyBlankCard.PNG|Blank card Earning Magnifying Grass.png|The player earning Magnifying Grass after completing the 8th step in Solar Flare's Hero Quest DedMG.png|Magnifying Grass destroyed CutDowntoSizeDestroyingMagnifyingGrassPvZH.jpg|Magnifying Grass being destroyed by Cut Down to Size GrayMG.png|Magnifying Grass with 9 tinted gray due to a glitch Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Magnifying Grass on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack MagnifyingGrassCosting1Sun.jpg|Magnifying Grass costing 1 sun due to the special rule in A Fun-Dead Education CuteWinkingMagnifyingGrass.jpg|Magnifying Grass blinking 10StrengthMagnifyingGrass.jpg|Magnifying Grass with 10 17StrengthMagnifyingGrass.jpg|Magnifying Grass with 17 23StrengthMagnifyingGrass.jpg|Magnifying Grass with 23 ShrunkenMagnifyingGrassPvZH.jpg|Magnifying Grass shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Magnifying Grass silhouette .jpeg|Magnifying Grass's silhouette Received_Magnifying_Grass.jpeg|The player receiving Magnifying Grass from a Premium Pack Magnifying Grass with 0 attack when spawned from Seedling.png|Magnifying Grass with no strength due to a glitch Solar Class Pack.jpg|Magnifying Grass on the advertisement for the Solar Class Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Magnifying Grass on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Trivia *Its description refers to the fact that on some mirrors on cars, it says "Objects may appear closer than shown/Objects in mirror are closer than they appear." **A similar reference was used in a Jurassic Marsh Part 2 advertisement. **It is also a reference to how the Magnifying Grass is both appearance-wise and name-wise based on a magnifying glass which also causes objects seen through it to appear closer than they are. *Its ability and appearance makes it a literal "glass cannon," a term used namely in RPGs or strategy games, meaning a strong unit that can be defeated easily. *Prior to update 1.2.11, Magnifying Grass did not activate its ability if it was created by Seedling or Petal-Morphosis's ability. * It and Laser Bean are the only plant fighters to return from Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2, not counting Citron since it came back as a plant hero. ** Coincidentally, both are Premium - Rare and are members of the class.